Go Back
by ohandeer
Summary: Baekhyun seorang Ibu rumah tangga yang harus menghidupi anaknya tanpa sesosok ayah yang menemani anaknya. "Ibu maafkan aku, tapi.. kemana ayah?" CHANBAEK GS! T to M?


**Go Back**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated T to M**

 **Warn; Genderswitch**

 **Fic Idea? Own;) copast? Brani sama karma nantinya?**

 **Ga usah baca kalo ga suka, yang suka monggo silahkan dibaca.**

 **Typo everywhere, Sorry~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biru laut menjadi dasar warna kamar berukuran tak seberapa tersebut, tetapi bisa menjadi sebuah ketenangan ketika masuk ke dalamnya. Arona manis menguar, padahal kamar itu hanya ditempati oleh seorang anak kecil yang tampan.

"Apa sudah siap?" Suara lembut menyapa kamar anak tersebut.

"Ne." Dengan semangat mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

Baekhyun berlutut di depan anaknya yang tampan, satu hal yang ia syukuri dan tidak akan pernah ia sesali adalah melahirkan anaknya serta membesarkannya hingga saat ini.

"Anak ibu memang sangat tampan."

Baekhyun merapihkan sedikit dasi kupu-kupu yang bertengger manis dibagian kerah Joochan.

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Neeee."

.

.

.

.

Tiada hari berat yang tidak dilalui Baekhyun. Baginya semua hal berat ia lalui seakan tanpa batas bertubi menimpa dirinya. Namun, baginya itu semua bukanlah masalah besar. Ia punya tujuan untuk hidupnya, anaknya. Ya, bahkan alasan untuk hidup di dunia ini karena anaknya. Meskipun harus diberi cobaan seperti tidak ada upah gaji untuk membayar tetes keringat yang sudah ia kerahkan, yang nantinya akan membuatnya 'dengan apa ia membeli makanan enak untuk anaknya'.

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan segala yang ada dipikirannya hilang bagaikan asap yang tak terlihat. Baekhyun tertawa canggung ketika guru cantik tersebut memergokinya tengah melamun disaat kata senja pun masih jauh untuk hari ini.

"Luhan eonnie!" Sapanya riang.

"Kau tidak kerja? Kenapa masih disini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku izin tidak masuk, hari ini Joochan berulang tahun dan aku ingin seharian penuh bersama anakku." Jelas Baekhyun, tersenyum tulus membayangkan hari ini sangat menyenangkan jikalau dilewati bersama Joochan, tetapi itu tentu setiap harinya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun merasa sangat senang hari ini.

"Oh! Murid kesayanganku ulang tahun? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu nanti." Ekspresinya memang menunjukkan tidak ketahuannya sama sekali. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah laku guru cantik sekaligus teman akrabnya yang sudah berumur 24 tahun ini.

"Tentu. Aku dengan senang hati jika kau mau datang, tapi rumah kami kecil. Ku harap kau bisa memaklumi itu." Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah Baekhyun katakan. Sudah berulang kali Luhan bilang kalau ia berteman tidak memandang bulu, meskipun rumah Baekhyun hanya terbuat dari kardus lusuh, Luhan tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Kau ini sudah lama berteman denganku? Canggung sekali dan berapa kali harus ku katakan bahwa semua yang kau katakan barusan bukan masalah bagiku. Oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan Luhan berharap Baekhyun benar-benar mengerti agar tidak membahas hal seperti ini di lain waktu.

"Ah kau mau aku buatkan apa? Kimchi? Atau apapun itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan makan apapun yang kau buat. Disini yang ulang tahun Joochan, seharusnya kau bertanya dengannya." Jelas Luhan.

"Aku sudah menanyakan itu padanya."

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang dan siapkan semuanya. Joochan akan baik-baik saja disini. Jangan khawatir." Ucapnya begitu tulus. Luhan sangat menyukai anak Baekhyun, menurutnya Joochan anak yang tampan, penurut, ceria, dan tidak pernah minta yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku titip Joochan ya."

"Siap kapten!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan sekolah kanak-kanak tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Masih ada 2 jam lagi baginya untuk mempersiapkan sedikit kejutan kecil untuk Joochan. Pagi buta tadi ia sudah membuat adonan kue yang aromanya menggugah perut siapapun untuk setidaknya memakan se-icip atau pun dua icip.

Baekhyun mulai menghias kue tersebut dengan krim penuh warna biru dan bagian bawah berwarna coklat. Setiap tahun, Baekhyun akan membuat ini semua dengan caranya. Entah dengan cara apapun selagi Joochan bisa merasa senang. Ini memang tidak seberapa, namun ia sangat mensyukuri jika Joochan menyukainya.

Dengan tulisan Joochan dan beberapa tulisan lainnya yang Baekhyun ukir dengan tulus, serta delapan lilin warna warni membuatnya semakin cantik terlebih jika nanti sudah dinyalakan yang akan membentuk api kecil nan mengesankan.

Biasanya jam segini ia akan sibuk bersama Bibi Gong, pemilik kedai ayam goreng yang tidak jauh dari rumah kecilnya ini. Sengaja untuk tidak terlalu bekerja jauh karena rasa khawatir sangat melekat pada dirinya ketika ia meninggalkan Joochan sendiri dirumah. Joochan berbeda, itu terlalu beresiko.

Bibi Gong baik padanya, meskipun terkadang ia akan marah-marah dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan namun Baekhyun tahu kemarahannya terkadang bukan untuk mengumpat, tetapi untuk mengungkapkan emosi yang ada pada dirinya. Bibi Gong hanya tidak terlalu tahu cara untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya.

"Baekhyun! Apa kau ada di dalam?!" Teriak seseorang dari luar.

Oh, Baekhyun tahu suara ini. Dengan segera ia menuju kamarnya yang bahkan jauh lebih kecil dari kamar anaknya. Mengambil beberapa uang yang memang sudah ia siapkan. Setelahnya ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ah maaf Nyonya Shin aku terlalu lama membuka pintu ini." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, Nyonya Shin mengabaikan penjelasan Baekhyun. Ia hanya membutuhkan uang sewaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"I-ini untuk bulan kemarin. Aku belum bisa membayar untuk bulan ini. Maaf nyonya." Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar won tersebut. Nyonya Shin mendengus, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Bulan ini kau harus melunasinya. Kau dengar itu kan?"

"Tentu, aku akan bekerja lebih giat lagi." Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega ketika Nyonya Shin melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Beginilah Baekhyun setiap bulannya, harus membayar uang sewaan rumah kecil ini. Ingat? Hidup di Seoul tidak lah mudah, dan tentunya untuk sewa menyewa rumah di Seoul sangat mahal walaupun hanya beberapa petak.

"Baekhyunie?" Kali ini suara wanita paruhbaya yang menyapanya, wanita penolong hidupnya.

"Bibi Gong! Kenapa tidak bilang akan kesini hm?"

"Kau ini! Aku ini tetanggamu untuk apa bilang terlebih dahulu? Kau pikir aku datang jauh dari belahan negara mana?" Tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik, dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan tawanya.

"Ayo masuk, aku akan buatkan teh hijau kesukaanmu." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Tidak tidak, tawaranmu memang menggiurkan tetapi aku harus segera kembali ke kedai. Aku kesini untuk memberikan ini." Tolak Bibi Gong dengan halus dan menyerahkan sekotak berisi ayam goreng kesukaan Joochan.

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk Joochan-ku yang tampan, sampaikan itu dan bilang padanya ia harus menghabiskan semua ini." Jelas Bibi Gong yang memang tidak bisa terbantahkan. Baekhyun senang masih ada orang yang peduli pada anaknya.

"Kau jangan lupa makan juga! Bagaimana mungkin terus bekerja sementara tubuhmu semakin mengecil?"

"Aku akan sampaikan ini, aku akan makan dengan baik dan lebih giat lagi bekerja. Terimakasih untuk ini semua bibi, aku menyayangimu!" Baekhyun memeluk erat Bibi Gong, seolah-olah ini adalah ibunya.

"Nikmatilah waktumu." Setelah Bibi Gong pergi, Baekhyun segera masuk kembali untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Joochan pasti senang sekali ketika pulang nanti melihat ayam goreng kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ibuuuu." Serunya dari luar rumah, Baekhyun melirik jam dan astaga ini memang sudah waktunya Joochan untuk pulang. Ia ketiduran setelah beberapa menit menyelesaikan masakannya, alhasil ia tidak menjemput anaknya.

"Astaga Channie maafkan ibu tertidur, dengan siapa kau pulang hmm?" Baekhyun cemas luar biasa meskipun ia sudah mendapati Joochan yang masih utuh tanpa luka satu pun.

"Lulu songsaenim." Jawabnya dengan cengiran khas miliknya, ia memeluk Joochan seakan takut kehilangan.

"Dimana Lulu songsaenim sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun karena sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Luhan maupun mobilnya di depan rumahnya.

"Lulu songsaenim bilang mau membeli bakery untuk Channie sebentar." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan syukurlah Luhan yang mengantar anaknya sampai rumah.

"Ibu, aku mencium bau cake kesukaanku dan ayam goreng mungkin?" Tanyanya sembari mengendus aroma yang melezatkan ini.

"Anak ibu sudah lapar ya? Ayo kita makan bersama!" Ajak Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima menit Baekhyun menunggu Luhan yang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sedangkan Joochan sudah sebisa mungkin menahan rasa laparnya. Mungkin Luhan masih lama, tidak apa kalau ia merayakan hari ulang tahun Joochan terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Joochanie anakku yang tampan. Semoga menjadi anak yang baik dalam hidupmu, Tuhan memberkatimu."

Setelahnya Joochan memejamkan matanya, membuat harapan-harapan kecil nan tulus yang bahkan masih dipertanyakan kemungkinannya tentang apa yang ia minta. Apakah akan bisa terwujud? Joochan kecil tidak mengetahui itu, apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkannya walau hanya sekali ini saja? Yang ia tahu hanya berdoa, membuat harapan manakala suatu hari nanti Tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Joochan meniup lilin-lilin kecil tersebut dengan sedikit bantuan Baekhyun, ia merasa senang sekali. Ibunya masih berada disisinya sampai saat ini, itu adalah hal luar biasa baginya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Enak sekali!"

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya. Bolehkah?" Tanya Joochan setelah menelan makanannya.

"Tanyakan apapun itu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Di sekolah, Jung Songsaenim menanyakan marga keluarga. Aku sangat bingung, hanya aku yang tidak memiliki marga. Jung ssaem bertanya apakah aku punya ayah? Tapi aku hanya diam. Setelahnya aku menjawab margaku ini adalah Byun. Byun Joochan. Aku pernah melihat nama ibu dikertas yang bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun." Jelas Joochan terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun pun tidak bisa menanggapi ini semua dengan cepat. Butuh kata-kata yang bisa membuat Joochan percaya padanya ketika ia mengucapkan sesuatu nanti.

"Ibu maafkan aku, tapi.. kemana ayah?" Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah ingin ia dengar, untuk saat ini.

"Kau bilang Luhan ssaem sedang beli bakery kan? Ayo kita ke taman dan menunggunya disana." Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman ini masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, suasana kali ini semakin ramai meskipun di siang hari. Sudah lama rasanya tidak menginjakkan kaki ditanah kelahirannya, ia sangat merindukan ini semua.

Pagi tadi ia baru saja sampai di Korea, dan siang ini ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke taman yang jadi tempat favoritnya sedari dulu. Matanya mengamati berbagai jenis tanaman yang bahkan sudah semakin banyak dan tumbuh subur disini, juga tak luput aktivitas menarik orang-orang sekitar untuk ia amati. Lelah berjalan, ia duduk sejenak dikursi kayu panjang dekat pohon yang dapat sedikit bisa menghalau panas.

Matanya melirik anak-anak kecil yang duduk disebelahnya, dua anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki. Mereka terlihat sedang menunggu ibunya. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil ketika tengah bercanda. Namun, anak laki-laki berkaos putih dan bergambar mulut bebek ini menarik perhatiannya. Anak itu terlihat tertawa mendengarkan lelucon teman disebelahnya, namun ia tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya. Hanya menatap ke depan yang Chanyeol lihat didepannya hanya sebuah tiang lampu yang tidak menarik.

"Chulli, Chelli ayo kita pulang." Ajak seorang wanita yang Chanyeol yakini adalah ibu si anak perempuan yang kembar itu.

"Channie."

 _Channie?_

"Kau tunggu disini ya. Ibumu sedang mencari minum untukmu. Mengerti?" Jelas wanita tersebut dan meninggalkan anak itu setelah mendapat anggukan mengerti.

 _Bagaimana para orang tua bisa meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri?_ Chanyeol tidak habis pikir.

Perlahan Chanyeol menggeser posisi duduknya untuk berdekatan dengan anak kecil yang tadi dipanggil Channie. Rasanya, timbul sedikit suara ketika ia bergeser. Anehnya anak tersebut tetap diam saja.

"Halo, apakah kau mau permen?" Chanyeol menyuguhkan dua batang permen di depan anak tersebut, lagi-lagi hanya diam saja. Pikirnya.

"Ahjussi bukan orang jahat?" Dan Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu akan berbicara padanya, Oh bahkan ia sekarang sedang bertanya padanya.

"Tentu bukan. Kenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol!" Dengan senyum menawannya dan tangannya yang lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh Channie. Chanyeol ingin berjabat tangan sebagai perkenalan. Chanyeol memandang tangan kanannya yang tak berarti.

"Di sebelah mana tangan ahjussi? Apakah didepan Channie?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuat mata Chanyeol membulat, lagi-lagi tidak menyangka dengan ini. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku kehilangan penglihatan saat usiaku 7 tahun, hari ini aku ulang tahun yang ke 8. Sudah satu tahun aku seperti ini. Ah ya, namaku Joochan." Tangannya terulur ke depan untuk menerima sambutan dari tangan besar Chanyeol. Segera, Chanyeol menanggapinya dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu. Rasanya hangat dan melekat, bagaikan ada magnet yang punya daya tarik kuat.

"Channie!" Seru Baekhyun ketika mendapati anaknya sedang bersama seseorang berjaket hitam, topi hitam, serba hitam. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Joochan.

"Astaga, maaf ibu terlalu lama sayang. Ayo kita pulang hm?" Baekhyun segera mengajak Joochan pulang padahal mereka masih harus menunggu Luhan.

"Ibu kenalkan, ahjussi ini teman Channie."

Baekhyun dengan ragu menoleh kepada laki-laki disebelah anaknya, dan mata itu menatapnya sirat akan kekhawatiran dan keterkejutan. Bukan hanya laki-laki itu, tapi begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Ini akan menjadi buruk bagi Baekhyun jika harus bertemu laki-laki yang saat ini sudah ada didepannya.

 _Chanyeol?_

 _Baekhyun?_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or?**

 **Rev;)**

Idunno ini apa dan drama dan gatau apa, bukannya ngelanjutin yang lain malah buat yang iya iya. Typo maap yak, dah malem nih udah ayem ayem matanya jadi males editnya. Ini judulnya go back ya bukan goj—ah sudahlah. Back to hm. Setelah hiatus lama begini, sempet bimbang mau nulis lagi atau enggak. Tapi ya udah terlanjur nulis, terusin aja dulu walau ga bisa sering-sering wkwk. Udah ah ntar naksir. Eh


End file.
